1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to propulsion systems for vehicles and, more particularly, is concerned with a fluid drive system for a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid drive systems have been described in the prior art, however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,630 dated Mar. 16, 1999, Buschur, et al., disclosed an apparatus and method of controlling fluid flow between a plurality of vehicle components. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,470 dated Dec. 8, 1998, Mitchell disclosed an auxiliary motor drive system. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,809 dated Nov. 15, 1983, Burris disclosed a hydraulic power steering and cooling fan drive system for vehicles. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,950 dated Jun. 21, 1966, de Biasi disclosed a hydraulic propulsion system. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,579 dated Mar. 6, 1962, Bookout, et al., disclosed a fluid pressure system. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,402 dated Jul. 27, 1993, Clark, et al., disclosed an electric hydraulic car. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,505 dated Mar. 21, 1995, Oogushi, et al., disclosed a fluid pressure driving system. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0227801 dated Oct. 4, 2007, Loeffler disclosed a hydraulic energy recovery system with dual powered auxiliary hydraulics. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,704 dated Sep. 26, 2006, Johnson disclosed a hydrostatic drive apparatus for a road vehicle. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,358 dated Dec. 21, 1999, Radev disclosed a drive system for electric vehicles. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,628 dated Oct. 5, 1999, Machesney, et al., disclosed a hydraulically powered fan and power steering in vehicle.
While these fluid driven systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.